


Dandelions

by daloushar



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daloushar/pseuds/daloushar





	Dandelions

Isak saß schweigend am Frühstückstisch. Mit konzentrierter und zugleich sorgenvoller Miene blätterte er mit der einen Hand durch seine Biologienotizen, während die andere ein Brötchen hielt, von dem ein Bissen fehlte.

Even, der ihm gegenübersaß, hatte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischkante gelegt und seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt und beobachtete seinen Freund aufmerksam. Er würde sich wohl nie sattsehen können an Isaks Zügen und wohl auch nie wirklich begreifen können, welches Glück er hatte, jetzt und hier mit Isak zusammen zu sein.

Lächelnd sah Even zu, wie Isak sich immer angestrengter in die Notizen vertiefte und wie dabei die Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn wuchsen. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und die Sonnenstrahlen, die zum Fenster hereinschienen, verliehen ihnen einen goldenen Schimmer. Er trug noch immer das T-Shirt, das er auch zum Schlafen anhatte.

Even konnte nicht anders als festzustellen, wie absolut _hinreißend_ Isak aussah. Er stand auf, umrundete den Tisch und stellte sich hinter Isak, der noch immer mitten in seinen Aufzeichnungen steckte. Er lehnte sich über seine Schulter und drückte seine Wange gegen Isaks, während er die Arme um Isaks Oberkörper schlang, um sie vor seiner Brust zu verschränken. Even drehte den Kopf zur Seite und drückte Isak einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

Aus dem Konzept gebracht, wendete Isak den Kopf von den Notizen ab und schaute Even in die Augen. Even zuckte unwillkürlich ein bisschen zurück. Aus der Nähe sah der Bluterguss um Isaks Auge herum, dessen Farbe sich von schwarz-lila zu grün-gelblich zu verändern begann, deutlich größer aus. Isak, der mit dieser Reaktion schon vertraut war, verdrehte die Augen.

„Tut es noch-“

 _„Even.“_ unterbrach ihn Isak genervt, der sich diese Frage in den letzten Tagen ungefähr eine Million hatte anhören müssen. Mit ein paar Tagen Abstand war es Isak mittlerweile ziemlich unangenehm, dass er so leicht die Kontrolle verloren hatte und mit Elias aneinander geraten war. Etwas peinlich berührt und ohne sein Wohlbefinden weiter zu kommentieren, begann Isak erneut, in seinen Unterlagen zu blättern.

Even seufzte. Er wusste, dass Isak keine Lust mehr hatte, über die Vorkommnisse zu reden, nachdem sie beide das einmal ausführlich getan hatten. Und doch konnte Even nicht anders, als ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit darauf anzusprechen. Nach all dem, was Isak für ihn getan hatte, fand es Even nur fair, sich auch mal als Beschützer hervorzutun. Auch wenn es ihm Isak mit seiner peinlich berührten, fast schon schüchternen Reaktion auf das blaue Auge nicht ganz einfach machte. Jetzt zog er ihm schon die Biologienotizen vor!

Lächelnd begann Even, der noch immer die Arme um Isak geschlungen hatte, sanft über dessen Brust zu streichen, während er gleichzeitig zärtliche Küsse auf Hals und Nacken verteilte. Isak kicherte. „Fuck, Even, lass mich in Ruhe, ich bin so verdammt hinterher mit Lernen.“ Aber statt sich von Evens Umarmung zu lösen, drehte sich Isak auf dem Stuhl und zog Even auf seinen Schoß.

„Und du behauptest also, dass du mich nicht vom Lernen ablenkst…“ sagte Isak mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

„Ich hab kein Wort gesagt“ antwortete Even mit unschuldiger Miene.

„Bech Næsheim, du mogelst.“ grinste Isak. Even strich liebevoll durch Isaks zerzaustes Haar und Isak zog ihn noch näher, um ihn zu küssen.

„Irgendwie muss ich ja deine Aufmerksamkeit wecken können.“ Even lachte. „…und es hinbekommen, dass du mir länger als drei Sekunden in die Augen schaust.“ fügte er hinzu, um ihn aufzuziehen. Isak verdrehte erneut die Augen aber lächelte dabei. „Wir müssen jetzt los.“ stellte er fest und schob Even von seinem Schoß, um sich umzuziehen.

 

 

Eine Viertelstunde später stiegen die beiden an der Bahnhaltestelle nahe der Schule aus um das letzte Stück wie immer zu laufen. Es war ein herrlicher Frühlingstag – die Sonnenstrahlen beschienen die zart begrünten Bäume und Büsche am Straßenrand und es roch nach frischer Frühlingsluft. Even mochte den Frühling und den Neuanfang, den er versprach. Und dieses Jahr war es wirklich ein Neuanfang. Der erste Frühling mit Isak. Der erste Frühling in einer neuen Wohnung. Der erste Frühling seit langem, in dem er der Zukunft nicht argwöhnisch und besorgt sondern gelassen und entspannter entgegenblickte.

„Oh, warte mal kurz...“ Isaks Stimme riss Even aus seinen Gedanken. Isak stoppte und beugte sich nach unten, um seine Schnürsenkel zu binden. Even blieb ebenfalls stehen und wartete. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf ein ganzes Büschel von blühendem Löwenzahn auf dem Wiesenstreifen. Die Blüten waren so leuchtend gelb, dass man schon beim Hinsehen gute Laune bekam. Even konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, pflückte eine der goldgelben Blumen und untersuchte sie aus der Nähe. Isak, der sich zum Weitergehen erhob, sah Even fragend an.

„Sieh mal.“ sagte Even und hielt Isak die Blüte erwartungsvoll entgegen.

„Ein Löwenzahn. Außergewöhnliches Objekt im Frühling…beinahe selten“ entgegnete Isak und grinste.

„Hey!“ Even versetze ihm einen sanften Stoß gegen die Schulter „Seit wann bist du so frech?“

Isak grinste schelmisch. „Ich und frech? Ich bin die Unschuld in Person.“

„Dagegen spricht so einiges. Hauptsächlich dein linkes Auge. Das mit dem großen Bluterguss drum herum.“

„Okay, erwischt. Vielleicht nicht ganz so unschuldig“ sagte Isak und sah zu Boden.

Even zog ihn näher an sich, sah ihn liebevoll an und fuhr mit seiner Hand durch Isaks Haar. In derselben Hand hielt er noch immer die Löwenzahnblüte. Lächelnd klemmte Even ihm diese hinter das Ohr.

Isak sah auf und Even direkt in die Augen. Eine Sekunde, zwei, drei…

„Damit ist deine Unschuld offiziell wiederhergestellt“ stellte Even schmunzelnd fest. „Und außerdem scheint die Blume zu bewirken, dass du mir wieder in die Augen schauen kannst.“

Isak lächelte ein bestimmtes Lächeln, was nur Even ihm entlocken konnte. Dann beugte er sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss. Mitten auf der Straße. Das war etwas, was bei Isak nicht oft vorkam und Even hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Wow, hat der Löwenzahn noch irgendwelche weiteren krassen Auswirkungen auf dich, von denen ich wissen sollte?“ scherzte er.

Isak lächelte schüchtern und nahm Evens Hand in seine Hand, sodass sich ihre Finger verschränkten. So schlenderten sie das letzte Stück des Weges nebeneinander her und bogen schließlich auf den Schulhof ein, wo Mahdi, Magnus und Jonas schon warteten, um sie zu begrüßen.


End file.
